1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of its low-power requirements, light weight, slim shape, wide viewing angle, high-speed response, and the like.
An OLED device includes an insulating substrate, a display element formed on the insulating substrate, and a circuit substrate connected to the insulating substrate. The circuit substrate overlaps with the insulating substrate, thereby decreasing the size of the OLED device. The circuit substrate provides signals such as a driving signal, a driving voltage, and a common voltage to the display element and includes an electric element such as a resistor that protrudes from the circuit substrate. However, the electric element protruding on the circuit substrate may contact other elements thereby causing a malfunction in the OLED device.
Furthermore, the OLED device may use a plurality of circuit substrates. The circuit substrates overlap with the insulating substrate so as to decrease the size of the OLED device. However, the circuit substrates may contact each other, thereby generating an electric defect in the circuit substrate.